


Revenge

by Joestaar



Category: O.C - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joestaar/pseuds/Joestaar
Summary: Sal hears moaning and thuds above his bedroom. What could it be? Definitely not his two best "straight" friends having rough gay sex... right?





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend's friends wrote a fanfiction about her, so why not feature them in a gay threesome? (●´･∀･)b

Aaron groaned softly, the erection in his pants throbbed angrily. Hash Brown wasn't helping his "little" problem, he was currently being a horrible tease. 

Moaning in frustration Aaron thrust upwards letting his erection poke Hash Brown's thigh. A sly smirk stretched across Hash Brown's young features, he slowly ran his finger tips against Aaron's clothed chest slowly moving down. Still smirking Hash Brown quickly flipped his lover over successfully straddling the younger boy. His fingers trailed down stopping slowly over the throbbing piece of meat, slightly groping at the large bulge.

Now sporting a cheshire grin, Hash Brown quickly moved his hand above the bulge drawing lazy circles right above Aaron's erection.

"Dammit Hash Brown! If you're not going to do it I will!" Aaron shifted slightly allowing enough space to tend to his erection.

"Well we can't have that, can we princess?" Pouting playfully at the nickname; Aaron moved Hash Brown's hand lower so it was touching his erection.

"Aren't you going to touch me... Peasant?" 

" What will happen if I don't tend to your problem your highness?" 

Aaron's eyes clouded over with lust from his own fantasies, "You'll be punished." 

Hash Brown gaped slightly at the sexy reply, quickly tending to his lover in renewed vigor. 

 

Sal awoke with a start groaning softly in arousal and embarrassment, his wet dream was quite kinky and -to Sal's mortification- gay. Looking down Sal noticed a bulge. Groaning softly Sal made his way upstairs to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Sal stopped midway up the stairs, he was positive he heard something akin to a moan of pleasure. Shaking his head dismissing the noise as his imagination. Now at the top of the stairs he made his way to the bathroom; which was right across from Hash Brown's room. 

"Oh Hash Brown you damned peasant harder~!" 

Sal's jaw dropped, his friends couldn't be doing THAT could they? They weren't gay the last time he checked. Tip-toeing to the slightly ajar door he peeked through the crack. Aaron and Hash Brown where sprawled on the bed, Hash Brown's head was bobbing up and down on Aaron erect penis. 

"Faster dammit faster!" 

Sal felt his arousal peek, his control was slipping, walking quickly over he pressed his erection against Aaron's bare back. Aaron jumped slightly at the unknown entity that just poked them with their erection. 

"No questions!" was Sal's embarrassed grumble. Wait, SAL'S embarrassed grumble?!? Aaron turned around to interrogate Sal, only to be cut off by Sal shoving his cock in his mouth. 

Slowly bobbing his head against Sal's dick. Aaron shoved Hash Brown's head off his own. Quickly shifting over in a doggy style position. Hash Brown's complaint died in his throat realizing Aaron's brilliant idea. Quickly putting a condom on his cock, he slowly entered Aaron. 

Sal's face was the incarnate of pleasure as Aaron's tongue probed around his dick, moaning loudly Sal shoved Aaron's head down forcing Aaron to deep throat him. Gagging and moaning on Sal's length Aaron started moving his hips meeting Hash Brown's needy thrusts. 

"I-I'm cumming!" 

Aaron's cheeks bulged from the sperm that was rapidly filling his mouth. Coughing harshly Aaron glared at Sal,

"You could've pull out y'know." 

Sal shrugged dismissively, and continued his thrusting.

 

 

Loli smirked from her room laying her yaoi manga on the table, those suckers weren't aware of the camera she set up that was filming. Laughing at the thought of their mortification as they found themselves on PornHub Gay.


End file.
